The semisolid die-casting technology, developed in the early 1970s, has deeply changed the traditional die-casting method. Domestic and foreign Scholars have put forward many processes for preparing semisolid metal slurry, such as mechanical stirring, electromagnetic stirring, controlled solidification, strain activation, powder metallurgy and other methods. Many of the existing semisolid metal slurrying methods suffer from the following shortcomings: it is difficult to control the solid-liquid ratio of the semisolid slurry, and the spherical crystal structures take a small share in the prepared semisolid slurry; and it is likely to result in cold shut and misrun in the semisolid die-casting, especially nodularity of the casting structure is low, impacting the molding of the casting. Those shortcomings result in low quality of products prepared by the semisolid die-casting process.
At present, studies on the semisolid slurrying process in the industry focus on equipment and methods for preparing semisolid slurry, with few studies on improving the quality and product performance of semisolid slurry by adding an alloy modifying agent. Moreover, the existing alloy modifying agents are unable to effectively improve the solid-liquid ratio and spherical crystal content of semisolid slurry.